Ranma and Akane Vs The Evil Dead
by nightcrawler89
Summary: Ranma and the gang spend a vaction in an abandoned cabin in the woods and accidentally unleash a hord of evil spirits that possess them one by one.  Rated M for violence, blood, and language.
1. Cabin in the Woods

Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only. I also don't own the Evil dead or it's awsome catch phrases.

* * *

Legend has it, it was written by the dark ones. Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, roughly translated, book of the dead. The book served as a passageway to the evil worlds beyond. It was written long ago when the seas ran red with blood and it was this blood that was used to ink the book.

In the year 1300 A.D. the book disappeared

* * *

"How did I end up here?" asked a very unhappy pigtailed martial artist. He was currently sitting in the backseat of a car while two of his fiancés and his stalker fought over him. He also couldn't help but wonder why the incredibly nearsighted Mousse was driving.

Suddenly Ukyo grabbed onto his arm and said, "You remember, you wanted a break from the usual chaos in your life so you suggested we all go camping." Ukyo smiled evilly as Kodachi and Shampoo gave her dirty looks for grabbing onto Ranma.

Now it was all coming back.

* * *

"Hey Akane, how about we get out of town for a little while. I know this small cabin in the woods that would be a great place to relax and maybe get in some training", asked Ranma as he walked on the fence.

"Don't you have to work" asked Akane. It's not that she wasn't flattered Ranma asked her to go on vacation with him but with Ranma's new job, it seemed like he was almost never around.

"I have plenty of vacation days saved up and I'm pretty sure S-Mart will be glad to get rid of me for a few days," said Ranma. That's right, Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school now worked as a housewares employee at the local S-Mart. To make a long story short, Ranma owed Nabiki a lot of money so he had to get a job, and the usual chaos followed him.

Akane was about to respond when she suddenly heard the ringing of a very familiar bell, black rose petals started to fall from the sky, and the scent of okonomiyaki filled the air.

The next thing she knew, Ranma was in the arms of his other fiancés and his stalker.

"It's so kind of you to invite us Ranma honey," said Ukyo.

"Shampoo can't wait to be all alone in woods with Ranma," said Shampoo.

"I wouldn't dare leave you all alone in the woods with these harlots Ranma darling," said Kodachi.

As Ranma tried to get the girls off of him, Akane stormed off.

"I sure hope you enjoy your vacation with your tree cute fiancés Ranma." It really wasn't the way Ukyo, Shampoo, or Kodachi always clung to Ranma that pissed her off so much. It was the fact that even after the failed wedding and the events at phoenix mountain, Ranma had still done next to nothing to get rid of them.

* * *

"That still doesn't explain why Mousse is driving," said Ranma.

"I'm here to make sure you stay away from my Shampoo," said Mousse.

Shampoo quickly pulled Ranma out of Ukyo's grasp commenting, "He also only one who have drivers license."

They had been driving through the woods for over an hour and Ranma had a massive headache from the constant arguing. He also still felt really bad for leaving Akane behind. Nevertheless, she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to go with him.

And now here they were, five martial artists on their way to an old abandoned cabin in the woods.

Ranma felt increasingly on edge as they crossed over a bridge that had been in dire need of repair. Luckily, they made it across and before he knew it, they had arrived at the cabin.

* * *

"Ranma honey, are you sure this isn't breaking and entering" asked Ukyo as they walked through the door.

"Pretty sure. This place was abandoned when I found it and it doesn't look like anyone's been here since" said Ranma.

The outside of the cabin looked extremely rundown and the inside didn't look much better. There was a layer of dust on everything from couch in the living room to the stuffed moose head on the wall. The kitchen while small had everything they needed for simple meals. Ranma soon spied out the kitchen window, what appeared to be a tool shed.

Shampoo and Kodachi soon walked in with Mousse carrying all their bags. Shampoo walked around and found the room with the queen sized bed.

"Shampoo and Ranma take this room", she shouted.

"I don't think so. Ranma will be sharing my chambers during our holiday," yelled Kodachi.

"Ranma, how dare you try to seduce my Shampoo?" shouted Mousse, throwing down the bags.

Ranma could already feel another headache coming so he went to the car and retrieved a cooler full of the only thing that could possibly save the trip. Beer.

As Ranma opend a bottle and sat down on the couch, kicking his shoes off, he simply said to everyone, "The ancient Greeks used to say an old phrase, carpe diem. Which today translates to Party Down which is what I'm about to do. You guys can either join me or shut up."

Ukyo was the first to grab a beer from the cooler, "What the hell, maybe I'll get along with Kodachi and Shampoo better when I'm drunk."

An hour later, they were all laughing as though they had always been the best of friends. Shampoo, Kodachi and Mousse were play cards on the table outside the kitchen while Ukyo and Ranma were exploring a basement they found in the living room.

Ukyo soon came out of the basement with Ranma following with a box in his arms.

"Look at all the cool stuff we found" called Ukyo

Ranma dropped the box on the table while listing its contents, "Creepy ancient dagger, an old tape player, and a creepy looking book."

Just the sight of the book was enough to break everyone's alcohol induced happiness.

"Ranma, is you sure you should be touching these things" asked Shampoo.

Mousse saw the worried look and tried comfort her by saying, "What's the worst that could happen." He looked over at the tape player and noticed that there was a tape already in it.

"Hey, let's listen to some music," said Mousse as he grabbed the tape player and hit play.

The player was silent for a minute before a voice suddenly spoke up, "_this is Professor Tobimaro Ozuno, department of ancient history, log entry number two. I believe I've stumbled upon a significant find. Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, roughly translated, the book of the dead. The book is bound in human flesh and inked in blood. I brought the book to this cabin so I could study it undisturbed. It was here that I began translations. The book speaks of a spiritual presence that roams the forest in the darkness of mans domain. It is through the recitation of the passages that the spirit is given license to possess the living. Included here are the phonetic pronunciations of those passages, Cunda, Estrata, Montos, Egrets, Gots, Nosferatos….."_

The group was so entranced by the man's voice that they didn't notice that Kodachi seemed to be having a panic attack. The next thing they knew, Kodachi was shouting "TURN IT OOOOOOOFFFFFFF"

Then a tree branch suddenly crashed through the window and Kodachi took off running into a bedroom.

As Ukyo went to check on her Ranma could almost swear he heard a voice in his head whispering, "Join us."

* * *

I was origanlly going to put off writing another fanfic for another month but I was inspired to begin earlier after watching the 2010 Scream Awards. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys reading this.


	2. Within the Woods

An hour passed and Mousse and Shampoo had gone to their rooms for the night. Ranma sat on the couch with his backpack and started to pull out a shirt to sleep in when a small box fell out.

It took him a second before he realized what it was. _Why did I even bother to pack this_? He opened the box only to sigh in annoyance at the necklace that was inside. The necklace was a silver chain with a small yin yang pendant on it.

"Stupid Akane", muttered Ranma. He'd saved up some extra money to buy the necklace for her. Even though he rarely even admitted it to himself, Akane had a special place in his heart and he really wished she was here right now.

"Well Kodachi's alright, just a bit freaked out is all", called Ukyo as she walked out from the bedroom Kodachi was now sleeping in. It was then that she caught the sight of something shinny in Ranma's hand.

"Nice necklace" she said as she sat next to Ranma and put her head on his shoulder.

Ranma suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He felt sweaty, he couldn't speak, and a million thoughts were running through his head. The next thing he knew, the necklace had left his hands and found its way around Ukyos' neck.

"How does it look?" asked Ukyo while she gave Ranma a sultry look.

Ranma stammered, "It uh l-looks cute I guess".

Ukyo smiled, this moment was too perfect. Everyone else was passed out and now it was just her and her Ranma. _I have to ask a question to the gods above. How were we deemed worthy of this perfect love? How did the perfect girl, land a housewares employee?_

Ukyo then leaned in for a kiss only to find nothing but air waiting for her. When she looked around, she noticed the bathroom door closing and the sounds of someone relieving themselves came soon after.

_Well, there goes the moment._

At that point, Ukyo gave up and went to Shampoos' room for the night. Not that she liked Shampoo or anything. Ukyo just wanted to make sure Shampoo kept her hands of Ranma.

Ranma himself soon decided to call it a night and went to Mousses' Room. This decision was made because the couch was not large enough to sleep in and the other two rooms were occupied by girls. Should he even breach those doors, all hell would be unleashed.

* * *

It was now eleven at night and Kodachi was awake. She could have sworn she heard voices calling from the woods.

_Join Us!_

There it was again. Now Kodachi never did watch that many movies, preferring to read instead. But if she did, she would know never to go into the dark woods at night alone. Nevertheless, the voices just kept calling her and before she knew it, she was outside and walking through the woods in order to find the source of the voices.

The woods were almost pitch black and there was a thickf fog that blanketed the area.

"Is anyone out here" she called, hoping nobody replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and then some leaves rustled. Kodachi quickly reached to her side for her trademark ribbon only to realize that she had left it in the cabin. Then Kodachi heard the loud snap of some branches and the voices calling "Join Us".

That was it. Kodachi took off running back to the cabin. It wasn't long before the cabin was in sight. Then Kodcahi suddenly felt herself being pulled off her feet. She looked down to find some tree roots wrapped painfully around her legs. Then she screamed loudly as she was yanked back into the woods.

Kodachi looked up to see dozens of braches, vines, and roots descending upon her. Kodachi struggled to break free of their grasp, but to no avail. Then one by one, they started whipping her. She felt three large vines whip her back while several roots whipped her shins and inner thighs.

After struggling for several minutes, Kodachi was able to get her arm loose. She soon pulled the roots off her legs and and got loose just as a branch came down to slap her in the face.

She took off running again, desperate to get away. The entire run back, Kodach could feel the dark presence of the woods behind her. Then to her horror, the door to the cabin would not open.

She banged on the door screaming, "RANMA HELP ME! ANYBODY HELP ME! LET ME THE FUCK IN!"

As soon as Kodachi felt the darkness right behind her, Ranma opened the door with relative ease.

Kodachi quickly ran in and clung to Ranma, causing the now fully awake Ukyo and Shampoo to give her death glairs.

"Kodachi, what happened? Did some kind of animal attack you," asked Ranma, trying to calm her down.

"No Ranma, it was the woods. They came to life and did this to me. I have to leave. I have to leave right now," said Kodachi, who was violently shaking.

Shampoo stepped forward, "It no time for this. Crazy girl just need to lie down."

Kodachi yelled, "I'm not crazy. Ranma could you please take me to town, I can't stay here anymore."

Ranma looked Kodachi in the eyes and saw the fear in them. He sighed, "Mousse, could you give me the keys to the car. I don't have a license but I do know how to drive."

Within minutes, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse were watching Ranma escort Kodachi to the car and drive off. Both Shampoo and Ukyo had the same thought, _she had better not try anything with Ranma_.

* * *

The drive seemed to take forever and Kodachi was shaking with fear the whole time. Then Ranma suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong Ranma" asked Kodachi.

"Wait here" said Ranma as he got out of the car. Kodachi didn't listen and quickly clung to his arm as they walked forward into the darkness.

They had only walked forward twenty steps when Ranma confirmed what he saw through the headlights of the car.

The bridge had been destroyed. It was as if something had bent the frame upwards to resemble a creepy looking hand.

"This is not good," stated Ranma.

Kodachi started to cling tighter. "It's not going to let us leave" she whispered to herself.

* * *

(insert dramatic music here)

Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. In the next chapter, we'll finnaly get to see what Akane's doing.


	3. Look Who's Evil Now

"How did I end up here?" asked Akane to herself. She was in the passenger seat of a car being driven by none other than Tatewaki Kuno.

"Fear not my fierce tigress. We shall reach our destination by sundown," said Kuno.

And now it was all starting to come back to her.

* * *

After her fight with Ranma the other day, she spent the rest of the day being mad at him. After all, it was his own fault that those girls kept hanging off of him.

Sure Ranma had tried to make it up to her. He brought her some flowers and once again invited her to on the trip with him. It was really hard to turn him down, especially when he was actually trying to use his natural charm.

But then again even if she did go, his cute fiancés would make a point of giving them no alone time.

Then on the day of the trip, she found herself cursing her stubbornness as Ranma left with the girls and Mousse.

Akane realized that she couldn't leave Ranma alone with those girls. Luckily, he had left directions to where they were staying for, "Just in case". That's why she left for the home of Tatewaki Kuno. He was the only person she knew who had a car and a driver's license. Sure Nabiki and Kasumi had licenses but neither of them had a car. It was very inconvenient.

Kuno quickly met her at the front gate of his house.

"Good afternoon my fair Akane Tendo. How may I be of service to you", he said.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, I'm going camping with some friends and could use a ride to the camp site," said Akane.

The next thing she knew, Kuno's arms were around her and holding her tight, "But of course. I would love to drive you wherever you need to go".

That's when Akane punched him in the face screaming, "Get off me and go get the car then."

* * *

And now here they were, on their way to an old abandoned cabin in the woods. And just to make matters worse, it was now dark and their seemed to be a layer of fog across the ground. At this rate, they wouldn't make it to cabin until way after dark.

"I hope he'll be glad to see me," said Akane quietly to herself.

"What was that my sweet" asked Kuno.

"I didn't say anything"

* * *

Nobody was going to be getting any sleep tonight. Ranma and Kodachis' statement that the bridge was out was enough to wake everyone up. Now they were sitting at the table playing cards and trying to figure out what to do. Kodachi however was in the corner wrapped in a blanket, still shaking from the things she had gone through that night.

"Maybe we should search the area for another road to take us back to town" suguested Ukyo.

"I don't think so. There may be a path or two but nothing we can get the car through." sated Ranma.

"That's right, you've been in this area before haven't you Ranma" said Mousse.

Ranma looked over his cards, "Yeah I came through here several times on training trips. The woods here are thicker than pops' skull."

"Can't do nothing till morning anyways. Is too too dark" said Shampoo as she snuck a peak at Mousse's cards.

"Have any fives Ukyo", asked Ranma.

"Go fish hon."

As Ranma reached for a card Kodachi muttered, "six of hearts".

Ranma picked up the card and it was indeed the six of hearts, "Good guess Kodachi."

"Nine of spades" she said.

Ranma raised his eyebrow and picked up another card, the nine of spades. "Now that's kind of weird".

Kodachi suddenly stood up, "two of clubs, eight of spades, six of diamonds, four of hearts, two of spades, ace of diamonds, two of hearts"

Then Kodachi suddenly rose several feet in the air. The blanket soon fell from her shoulders, revealing her now sickly pale skin, her eyes had gone milky white, and teeth looked like those of a wild animal.

Kodachi hovered in the air for a minute before speaking in a dark and ominous voice, "Why have you disturbed our sleep and awakened us from our ancient slumber. You will all die as we take you one by one." Then she laughed her trademark laugh and collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell just happened," said Mousse as he gripped one of his hidden weapons.

"She sounded like she was possessed by something", stated Ranma.

"I think we've all guessed that by now Ranma," said Ukyo. She walked towards Kodachi's body with her battle spatula drawn.

Suddenly, Kodachi's hand shot forward and her nails stabbed into Ukyo's ankle. Ukyo screamed as Kodachi got up and effortlessly pushed Ukyo into the wall.

Then Kodachi turned around to kick Shampoo as she attempted sneak up behind her. Shampoo wasn't able to block the hit and took the kick hard in the face. The blow was enough to knock her out.

Suddenly, several chains shot out from Mousses' robes. Kodachi screamed as they ensnared her. In her struggling, she was able to get an arm loose. Then Kodachi and Mousse were playing tug-o-war with the chains until Ranma yelled, "Mousse try and move her towards the basement."

Kodachi suddenly broke free from the chains, forgot Mousse, and lunged towards Ranma, trying to claw at his face. Luckily, Ranma was able to grab her in midair and toss her into the basement.

Mousse quickly slammed the basement door and used some of his chains to seal it tight. He quickly backed away from the basement as one of Kodachis' hands shot out to grab him.

Kodachi laughed, "I'll swallow you souls". She then continued to pound and claw at the basement door for several minutes before finally stopping.

Ranma and Mousse soon decided that she was secure for the moment and went to take care of Shampoo and Ukyo.

Ranma tore off a piece of Ukyo's bed sheets and wrapped up her ankle that was profusely bleeding.

"Thanks Ranma", said Ukyo lazily. She could feel her eyes growing heavier and really wanted to lie down.

Ranma could see how tired she was so he picked her up and placed her in her bead. He then went back to the living room to check on Shampoo.

As he entered the living room, he heard Kodachi laugh as Mousse was tossed into the wall. He looked over in the direction he came from and saw Shampoo with her eyes milky white.

* * *

Sorry, I would have had this up friday but I've been busy lately. Oh and to clear up some confusion, I edited some of chapter 2 and re-uploaded it. Anyway, hope you all are enjoying this fic. Oh and 50 imaginary points to whoever points out the Donnie Darko referance.


	4. Join Us Ranma

Mousse and Ranma stared in horror as he saw Shampoo's once perfect skin turn pale and rot. Her fingernails grew sharp and were like claws. She grew fangs and her face became very catlike.

Shampoo looked over at Ranma and hissed as she leapt towards him with her fangs bared. Ranma froze as Shampoo's appearance had triggered his phobia. The next thing he knew, Shampoo had bitten down into his shoulder and sank her claws into his back.

The pain was enough to bring Ranma to his senses. He quickly kicked Shampoo off and into the kitchen.

Kodachi laughed and pounded on the basement door the whole time.

Ranma and Mousse followed Shampoo into the kitchen only to find nothing.

"Where did she go?" said Mousse.

"I don't think I wanna know," said Ranma with a sick look on his face.

Then a strange liquid fell onto Mousses' shoulder. He quickly wiped it off and looked up in the direction it fell from.

There was Shampoo, her claws embedded in the ceiling. One last drop of drool fell from her mouth before she descended on Mousse. She quickly scratched a checkerboard pattern in Mousses' chest and kicked him to the ground.

"Doesn't Mousse still want me," asked Shampoo as she pounced on Mousse. Her hands found their way to his throat and she lifted him onto the kitchen counter while strangling him.

"Ranma, I could use a little help," yelled Mousse. Ranma however was in the corner shaking while he chanted the word "cat" over and over again.

Mousse realized he was on his own and began to feel around the counter for some kind of weapon. Shampoo started to grip his neck tighter and his vision started to blur. He wasn't able to concentrate enough to materialize one of his hidden weapons. Then Mousse found something, the creepy ceremonial dagger Ranma had brought up from the basement.

Mousse quickly slashed at Shampoo with the dagger until she let go of him. Shampoo backed off clutching her face.

"Why you do that to Shampoo's face," she hissed as a large chunk of her cheek fell off.

Mousse then reached into his robes for another weapon but Shampoo was already leaping towards him. He was just barely able to materialize a weapon before he was face to face with Shampoo. Then without thinking, he swung the weapon in her direction.

The next thing he knew, he was holding an axe and standing over the headless body of Shampoo.

Ranma had suddenly gotten over his phobia and had joined Mousse in the living room. Mousse was breathing heavily and had dropped the axe.

They looked at each other and both asked the same question, "What the fuck was that?"

Ranma ran his fingers through his hair, "Kodachi has turned into a zombie."

"Shampoo was a demon too," said Mousse clutching his chest. This was all too much. Shampoo was dead and he was the one who killed her. He had to leave, he had to go home, he could not be here anymore.

Mousse quickly ran towards the door, "I cannot stay here anymore. I'm getting out of here."

As his hand touched the knob, he was pulled back by Ranma who said, "We can't leave. Ukyo can't walk or even stand."

Mousse jerked away from him, "Then you take care of her. She's your fiancée after all. Or you can be smart, leave her and save your own skin."

Ranma just stood there and watched as Mousse walked outside and into the darkness of the night.

This had to be some crazy nightmare. Pretty soon he would wake up and everything would be back to normal. He would be walking on the fence and Akane on the street beside him. He would call her un-cute, she would call him a pervert and all would be right with the world.

Boy was he glad she was too stubborn to come on this trip with him.

Then he heard Kodachi laughing and it brought him back to the hell that was reality.

"Soon you will all be like me. And then who will lock you up in a basement", she said.

"Shut up" yelled Ranma.

"Ha ha ha. What a night you have had. You've locked me in a basement. That Chinese slut is dead. The blind one has ditched you. Your cute fiancé is so hurt that she can't even walk. And to top it off, you Ranma darling are going mad"

"I'm not going mad. Now shut up."

"Why don't you just accept your fate Ranma and join us."

"I'll never join you, EVER."

"What's the problem Ranma. Don't you want to look beautiful like me," laughed Kodachi as her skin started rot even more.

"Kodachi, the moose head on the wall looks better than you right now," yelled Ranma as he pointed to the head on the wall.

Suddenly, the moose head reached out and bit Ranmas' hand. Ranma could have almost sworn he heard the moose say "Thank you".

Ranma quickly pulled his hand back as Kodachi laughed at him. Then Ranma heard more laughter coming from all around the cabin. The lamp, the curtains, the books, and that damn moose head were all laughing at him.

And the worst part was that the laughter was infectious. Ranma soon found himself laughing with all the household appliances. He couldn't help it, they had some kind of weird hypnosis over him. He had to stop before his sides literally split.

"Ha ha ha that's enough. Ha ha stop it ha ha. Ha ha ha ha all of you SHUT UP", he yelled.

Then the laughter stopped almost as quickly as it had begun.

"I'm okay. I'm not going crazy. It's all a nightmare."

Then Kodachi yelled, "You're trying to take a stand but can't you see we've got your hand".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled Ranma.

Kodachi only smiled and started laughing again.

Ranma looked at his hands and they were fine. Kodachi was just trying to make him paraniond. There was nothing wrong with him.

Then suddenly, the veins on his right hand went pitch black. Before he knew it, his hand reached out out and grabbed his face. Ranma screamed as his fingernails started to dig into his flesh.

"We've got your hand. We've got your hand. We've got your hand," chanted Kodachi.

He quickly grabbed his wrist with his good left hand and pried his right hand off his face. While holding his hand at bay, he yelled, "Bastards, you dirty bastards. GIVE ME BACK MY HAND".


	5. Who's Laughing Now

Ranma could not believe it. His own right hand was trying to kill him. With the speed of his amaguriken, his bad hand punched him in the gut, throat and face.

Using his good left hand, Ranma managed to block several of the hits. He had been in some strange fights in the past but this one had to be in the top five.

He used his good left hand to stop his bad one from poking out one of his eyes only for his bad hand to slap him across the face. Then while he reeled back from the slap, his bad hand went for his crotch.

Ranma screamed as his bad hand grabbed his crotch with a vise like grip. It took all his strength to pry it off. His bad hand went for his crotch again but Ranma attempted to jump over it. The strength of his bad hand caused him to summersault in midair and fall to the ground.

As Ranma got up from the floor, he realized that his bad hand had led him into the kitchen. The next thing he knew, a plate was smashed over his head. As he tried to recover from the attack, his bad hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed it onto the kitchen counter.

Ranma was starting to feel a little hazy. He picked his head up and spied the tool shed out from the kitchen window. Just then, another plate was cracked over his head and he fell to the floor.

Ranma's bad hand seemed to be enjoying itself. It seemed to laugh every time it caused harm to Ranma. And it was when Ranma hit the floor that it spied the ceremonial dagger.

The bad hand dragged Ranma's limp body across the floor towards the dagger. Just as the dagger was within reach, a piece of porcelain stabbed into it.

"Gotcha", said Ranma as he pulled the piece of cracked plate out of his bad hand. He quickly barreled through the back door as his hand started to recover.

He soon made his way to the tool shed and quickly restrained his bad hand with a vise. It was then that Ranma's hand started laughing at him. Of course, at this point Ranma may have received enough head trauma to only think his hand was laughing at him.

All that mattered to Ranma now was that he was in fight that he had to win and out of the corner of his eye, he spied the one way to win it, "Chainsaw".

He grabbed the chainsaw off the shelf with his good hand and gripped the starter handle with his teeth. He quickly pulled the cord with his teeth and the chainsaw started up. His hand was now laughing more hysterically and he could hear Kodachi laughing from inside the house.

"You think this is funny, well who's laughing now," laughed Ranma as he lowered the chainsaw down to his wrist. Blood sprayed wildly into his face as he removed his hand.

"Who's laughing NOW?" he yelled as more blood sprayed around the shed.

* * *

Akane woke up from her nap as Kuno brought the car to a screeching halt.

"What wrong" she asked.

"The bridge is out," said Kuno pointing to the destroyed bridge.

"WHAT"

Akane and Kuno quickly got out of the car and walked closer to inspect the bridge.

"Looks like we're walking from here," said Akane.

A big smile appeared on Kuno's face. The thought of being all alone in the dark woods with Akane made him glad to be alive. "Onward to the cabin we shall go then," shouted Kuno as he wrapped an arm around Akane only to be stomped flat to the ground.

Then suddenly they were startled as a dark figure sprang from the bushes.

"Where am I" asked the figure as it walked into Kuno's headlights.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here" asked Akane.

Ryoga's face went red when he realized Akane was speaking to him, "Oh Akane, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here. I was just out for a walk."

"Well, Kuno and I were going to meet some of our friends at this cabin. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course I'll come with you. I'll even carry your bags for you."

"Oh, Ryoga, you're so reliable".

Ryoga gladly grabbed Akane's bags from Kuno's car. Reliable. That is all he would ever be to her, good old reliable Ryoga. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

"Come on, I think I know where there's a trail that will lead us to the cabin," said Ryoga.

Kuno only groaned as Akane dragged him along while following Ryoga.

* * *

Ranma stared at his severed hand sadly. He never thought it would end like this. His life would not be the same with only one hand now. That hand had gotten him through more Friday nights than he'd ever like to admit. Unfortunately, that's what happens when your fiancé lives down the hall and you can't even admit to her that you may be in love with her.

Ranma tore off his right sleeve and used it to wrap his stump. Then he made his way back to cabin unaware that his severed hand was still twitching.

The moment he entered the cabin, Kodachi laughed, "You're tougher than I thought Ranma darling. Gotta hand it to you."

"Shut up" Ranma yelled.

Ranma then heard a scream coming from the bedrooms. Crap, he forgot Ukyo.

Ranma rushed into the bedroom Ukyo was in only to find her gone and the window shattered.

Ranma rushed back into the living room. He needed weapon and a place to barricade himself until morning. Then suddenly a figure jumped out at him.

"Ranma, help me," cried Mousse. His cloths were covered in blood. He had large gashes across his arms and torso. His glasses were cracked and a large chunk of his hair was missing.

"Mousse, what happened," asked Ranma as he quickly grabbed Mousse and helped him to the couch.

"The trees Ranma, they're alive. Every time I turned around, they were in another place. Kodachi was right, it won't let us leave. Dude what happened to your hand?"

"That's not important. We just need to make it till morning. Then we'll all get out here. You, me, Ukyo, Shampoo…well…not Shampoo.

Ranma looked over at Mousse whose breathing seemed non-existant. Wait a second. Ranma quickly clutched Mousse's wrist, checking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Damn it", yelled Ranma while Kodachi continued to laugh. What else could go wrong?

Then Ranma felt something jump onto his back.

"Look who's evil now," laughed Ukyo who's skin had taken a now very familiar pale color.

* * *

Just to let everyone know, I probobly won't update next week. It's Thanksgiving week afterall. But I can't predict the future so we'll just see what happens. Anyway, I hope every is still enjoying this.


	6. Enough is Enough

"No, not you too," yelled Ranma as a possessed Ukyo laughed into his ear. He quickly grabbed her with his remaining hand and with all his strength, pried her off his back and threw her to the ground.

Ukyo sat up slowly and began to cackle as Ranma looked at her. "Are you going to kill me, your cute fiancé, Ranchan?"

"Ukyo, please snap out of it. I don't want to have to do something I'm going to regret," said Ranma.

Kodachi laughed from the basement, "Kill her if you can lover boy."

Suddenly Ukyo leapt up from the floor and sank her teeth into Ranma's shoulder. Then as Ranma was trying to pry her off, she kicked him through the front door.

As Ranma got up off the ground, he saw Ukyo charging at him with Mousse's axe. She swiped at him several times with Ranma barely able to dodge. All the while she was chanting, "We're gunna get you, we're gunna get you".

After dodging a particularly wide swing, Ranma found an opening. He grabbed the axe and kicked Ukyo away. Then everything went silent.

Holding the axe close, he scanned the area for any movement. Damn, the fog was so thick he could barely see anything. And if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that it was getting darker.

Ok, calm down. Trust your senses. Don't let the darkness beat you. Quickly Ranma turned around and swung the axe. He hit something.

Ranma looked down to find Ukyo's headless body. Ranma took a deep breath, his brain trying to process what happened. He quickly dropped the axe and went back inside the cabin. He remained unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

Ok, even Akane had to admit that this was not one of her better ideas. She should have just made Kuno pay for a hotel room and then go to the cabin in the morning. Then again, the thoughts of what Kuno would say if she were to ask him to pay for a room made her skin crawl.

Oh well, from what she could tell on Ranma's map, they had to nearing the cabin soon. And she did have Ryoga there to make sure Kuno didn't try anything funny.

On the other hand, it was a bit of a pain to make sure Ryoga stayed with the group. It seemed like every three seconds, Ryoga would get distracted and start to wonder off.

Akane was about ready to call it quits and just set up camp for the night. However, the thoughts of what Ranma could be doing with his other fiancés renewed her determination to get there.

Akane muttered to herself, "Ranma you better not be doing anything sick when I get there."

* * *

Ranma sat down on the couch in the living room and started rubbing his temples. This was unreal. Three people who were the closest things he had to friends were gone and another was locked in the basement laughing at his misfortune.

"Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo….I never thought it would end this way" he said to himself.

"Me neither" laughed a familiar voice.

Suddenly, Ranma felt something biting his leg. He quickly kicked it away.

He looked in horror at the new creature that was trying to kill him.

"I was always very head strong," laughed Ukyos' severed head.

"Aw crap," muttered Ranma.

Then to Ranma's surprise, Ukyo's head levitated off the ground and went for his throat. Ranma reflexively blocked with his right arm, causing Ukyos' head to bite into his stump.

Ranma yelled in pain before grabbing several books from the bookshelf. Quickly, he ran to the table in the kitchen and slammed Ukyos' head down. As she let go of his stump, Ranma started to place the books on her head to weigh her down.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a long wait before rest of Ukyo's body made its way into the living room. It wasn't quiet either. Ranma gave an aggravated sigh when he saw that it was holding the chainsaw he left in the tool shed.

"You always said I had a great body Ranchan" said Ukyos' head from underneath the books piled on her.

Luckily, for Ranma, Ukyos' body wasn't that coordinated. He easily dodged each of the body's attacks. Ranma was beginning to get a little optimism back until something reminded him of the bad situation he was in.

He was so caught up in dodging the chainsaw attacks that he forgot about Kodachi. He accidently got too close to the basement and Kodachi's arm shot out and tripped him.

He wasn't able to dodge the next slash that came his way. The chainsaw cut deep into his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

He moved to the left as Ukyos' body brought the chainsaw down on him. That's when he noticed something underneath the couch.

Who keeps something like that underneath a couch!

Ranma quickly grabbed the dusty shotgun from underneath the couch and got back onto his feet.

This is so not my style but I don't think I have any other choice.

Ukyos' body charged him once more. Ranma quickly dodged and finally kicked the chainsaw out of its hands.

Ranma pointed the gun at Ukyos' body. Please let this gun be loaded.

He fired two shots that seemed to explode from the gun. The next thing he knew Ukyo's body was lying still on the ground with several large holes in its chest.

Ranma quickly dropped the gun, grabbed the chainsaw and made his way over to Ukyos' head. Enough was enough.

Ranma turned the chainsaw on as Ukyo looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You found me beautiful once," she said.

"Honey, you got real ugly," Said Ranma coldly.

Ranma hesitated for only a second. He wasn't a killer. He was a martial artist and an S-Mart employee. And to kill someone was generally against his code of honor and against company policy.

But then again, she was trying like hell to kill him. Enough was enough.

"I'm sorry Ukyo. But it's time for you to say bye bye."

Then Ranma quickly brought the chainsaw down on Ukyos' head. An excessive amount of blood sprayed everywhere. Ranma's face was almost completely covered in red.

Just then, he heard someone behind him scream. Ranma looked over his shoulder to find Ryoga, Tatewaki Kuno, and Akane looking at him in horror.

Ranma quickly dropped the chainsaw and stammered, "Uh, this isn't as bad as it looks".

* * *

Hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm back so I'll be updating once a week like usual.


	7. The Usual Madness

Shocked was an understatement to what Akane was feeling right now. She simply stood in the living room, looking into the dining room, with her mouth wide open. What else could she do?

Ranma had just carved through Ukyo's severed head with a chainsaw.

Akane could not believe it. Ranma, a murderer. Sure, he had issues but who didn't.

"This isn't as bad as it looks," said Ranma.

"What the hell is going on," shouted Ryoga.

"I can explain," said Ranma.

Suddenly, Ryoga punched Ranma in the face and knocked the chainsaw out of his hands. Ranma recovered to find a wooden sword pressed against his throat.

"You've got one minute to explain yourself, demon," said Tatewaki.

Ranma was about to open his mouth when Ryoga delivered a powerful blow to his gut.

"I've heard enough", he said coldly.

Ryoga soon grabbed Ranma by the throat and brought him to the living room.

"We can hold him in here for now," shouted Tatewaki as he was opening the basement door.

Ranma's eyes widened. They were going to lock him in the basement with Kodachi and he didn't have any kind of weapon with him. And to top it off, the body's of Shampoo, Mousse, and even Ukyo were nowhere to be seen.

He started to struggle against Ryoga's grip.

Ryoga quickly punched him in the gut once more before tossing him into the darkness of the basement.

"I hope you rot down there", muttered Tatewaki as he quickly shut the basement door.

* * *

Ranma slowly got up. He had been tossed down a flight of stairs into a pitch-black basement. He looked around franticly for any signs of movement. He knew Kodachi was somewhere down here.

Then he heard a whisper coming from behind him, "someone's come into my fruit cellar. Someone with a fresh soul."

Ranma quickly turned around to find nothing but darkness.

"Guys, could you open the door and let me out" he shouted.

Ranma slowly made his way up the staircase.

Kodachi then sprang from the darkness, grabbing onto Ranma's shirt. Then she lifted Ranma up and threw him upwards to the ceiling. Ranma's grunted in pain, he didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

Akane heard the commotion coming from below, "I think somebody's down there with him".

Then she heard something that vaguely sounded like Kodachi's laughter. Akane lightly stepped forward toward the basement door.

Suddenly, a hand popped out causing Akane to scream and jump back.

"I could use a little help down here", yelled Ranma.

Then the hand seemed to be dragged back inside the cellar, leaving fingernail marks on the floor.

Akane looked over at Tatewaki and Ryoga, "We got to let him out of there."

They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Akane it's a trick. We should just leave him down there," said Ryoga.

"I must agree with this lowly peasant. We cannot resale the demon Saotome among us," said Tatewaki.

However, Ranma cries for help proved too much for Akane. Something deep inside her told her that Ranma was not faking it.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," said Akane as she pushed Ryoga and Tatewaki out of the way.

She quickly unlocked the basement door and Ranma ran out as though he were escaping from hell itself.

As Akane began to close the door, Kodachi's hands shot out and tried to grab her.

"You'll all be dead by dawn," shouted Kodachi.

Soon, Tatewaki, Ryoga and Ranma were all trying to hold the door closed while Akane redid the chains on the basement doors.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the chains were back on the doors and Kodachi was safely locked back inside.

Tatewaki however did not come away unharmed. While trying to hold the basement door shut, his twisted sister sank her nails into his leg and he was now bleeding profusely.

While wrapping his leg up, he heard Ryoga yell, "What the hell is going on here."

Ranam nonchalantly picked up his discarded shotgun and sat down on the couch.

He took a deep breath and started recounting his evening, "You know the usual crap. A guy and his friends go on a vacation in the woods. They accidentally awaken evil spirits by reciting passages from an evil book. Three of his friends turn into demons. One friend is killed by a forest of evil trees. Two demons are killed by dismemberment. And one stays in the basement trying to kill everything in sight. Okay, so it's a little more complicated than the usual crap."

Akane looked over to the basement were Kodachi had resumed her mad laughing.

"And to all these demons laugh constantly" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Ranma looked over at the basement, "No, as far I can tell, she's the only one who does that."

"And yet she's the one you let live."

"Uh yeah…sorry about that."

Ryoga then spoke up again, "Well, I don't really believe you. However, I am not sticking around to find out. Come on Akane let's get out of here."

Ranma grabbed Ryoga's shoulder, "I don't think that's a good idea. We should stay here until morning."

"Now you listen to me Ranma…"

"No, you listen to me. I know what's out there and trust me; it's slightly safer in here."

"No, we need to leave. How much longer do you think that basement door will hold? If anything happens to you or me, that's fine but if Akane gets hurt I'll tear you apart."

They looked each other in the eye. Both of them were dead set on their decision and neither showed any sign of backing down.

Akane soon stepped in-between them and grabbed the gun from Ranma.

"Am I interrupting something? No really, I think you two should just slug it out right here. I mean here we are in a cabin with a demon in the basement and you two want to get into a pissing contest. We need to stop fighting each other and focus on remaining alive. God boys are just so stupid."

Ryoga and Ranma just stood there with their tails between their legs. After the vocal slap in the face that Akane just delivered to them, neither knew what to say.

It was then that they heard a loud wail. They all turned towards Tatewaki Kuno who was suddenly very pale, gripping his wooden sword, and looking at them with murder and madness in his eyes.


	8. Ode to an Accidental Stabbing

"Akane, shoot him", yelled Ranma.

Ranma, Ryoga and Akane were now face to face with Tatewaki Kuno who had just been turned into a demon.

"I know Kuno's an ass but can't shoot him," shouted Akane.

Suddenly, Tatewaki charged forward, swinging his wooden sword wildly in Akane's direction.

"Watch out," yelled Ryoga as he pushed Akane out of the way, taking a hard slash to the face in the process.

Ryoga fell to ground, unconscious.

Akane looked around to find that Ranma had left the room in all the commotion.

"Ranma you coward," yelled Akane.

Tatewaki soon turned his attention back to Akane.

"You should join us my fierce tigress. You'll love being a demon," said Tatewaki.

He was about to attack again but he was distracted by the sound of a chainsaw being turned on.

"You were a bit part martial artist, now you're a bit part demon, and soon you'll have a bit part in hell," laughed Ranma as he pointed his chainsaw in Tatewaki's direction.

Tatewaki quickly forgot Akane and charged at Ranma who easily dodged to the side and cut deeply into Tatewaki's side. Tatewaki howled in pain as he started violently swinging his sword at Ranma.

Within seconds however, Tatewaki's sword fell to the ground, as did his right arm.

Ranma then hit him in the head with a roundhouse kick and finished the job by jamming the chainsaw inside Tatewaki's chest. Ranma held the chainsaw there until Tatewaki eventually fell to ground he was covered in blood.

Ranma soon turned the chainsaw off and walked towards Akane. She just looked at him in shock. Ranma already had given her a summed up version of what had happened but still. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ranma had been through tonight that made him so hard and willing to kill.

Suddenly, when Ranma's back was turned, Tatewaki rose up and sprang at him. Then without even thinking about it, Akane shot him.

Ryoga woke up to see Akane unload several more rounds until Tatewaki Kuno finally lay still on the ground.

As Ranma turned off the chainsaw he said, "You know, you could yell 'get down' or 'duck' next time Akane".

"You could at least say 'thank you' Ranma," said Akane.

"You're right, thank you. Man Akane, when did you get so bad" said Ranma with his usual grin.

Akane got right in Ranma's face, smirked and said, "Good, bad, I'm the chick with the gun".

Akane soon found Ranma's hand around her waist and he was leaning in for….

"In case you two were wondering. I'm also ok," said Ryoga who quickly stepped between them. "There's also another problem. The trail we came in on is gone."

Ranma gave an annoyed sigh, "I told you the woods were evil. That's why we can't leave till dawn."

That is when the lights went out.

"What now," groaned Ranma?

The three martial artists stood back-to-back, waiting for their next challenge. Then a small orb of light appeared and flew around the room before stopping in front of Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Ryoga.

Then the orb spoke, "I was Professor Tobimaro Ozuno. You must beware; evil spirits are out to destroy you all. Your salvation lies here in the pages of the book that you found."

The orb then floated over to the desk on which the discarded necronomicon laid.

The orb continued, "You must recite the passages and dispel the evil. The world may be depending on you tonight."

Then the orb burst into flames and disappeared. The lights came back on shortly afterward.

"Ok, that wasn't weird or random at all," said Ranma.

"Too whoever's hand that is on my ass, take it off or I'll break it off," growled Akane.

That is when Akane noticed that even though she was standing next to Ranma, she was on his left side, which was missing a hand, and Ryoga was at least three feet away from her.

She then screamed as she batted what looked like a severed hand off her. She then fired several shots at it, causing the severed hand to scurry away.

"Aww dammit, my hand" groaned Ranma as he watched his hand scurry into a hole in the wall.

"What the hell was that," screamed Akane.

"Long story short, my hand turned evil and I had to cut it off," said Ranma.

"You couldn't saw it in half like everything else?"

"It honestly didn't occur to me. Now I think we should start reciting the passages from the book so we can get out of here."

That's when Ryoga grabbed the gun from Akane yelling, "Forget it. I'm getting out here now. Come on Akane lets go."

Ryoga then grabbed the book from the desk, "This is all just a bunch of bullshit." Then to Ranma's horror, Ryoga tossed the book into the basement. All Ranma and Akane could do was stand there. Sure they were both excellent martial artist but even they were not bulletproof. To top it off, Ryoga had a very insane look in his eyes.

As Ryoga pointed the gun at Ranma he shouted, "Now you have no choice but to go with me. I'm the leader now."

Ranma just grinded his teeth while scoffing, "Well hello Mr. Fancy pants. I got news for you pal. You ain't leading but two things right now, Jack and Shit. Jack left town."

"Thanks for sharing that information with us Ranma" said Ryoga. Then Ryoga punched Ranma in the face as hard he could, causing Ranma to fall down unconscious.

"Now that he's not in the way, we can leave Akane" said Ryoga. However he failed to notice that the door was cracked open and a tree root had slithered it's way inside. Before Ryoga could do anything about, the root had wrapped around his leg and yanked him outside. Unfortunately, Ryoga had dropped the gun in his frantic thrashing to get away.

Akane stared in horror as Ryoga was dragged outside. She had to do something. She couldn't just let him die, even if he was currently a bigger ass than Ranma.

Akane ran to the kitchen and grabbed the creepy looking dagger that was lying on the floor.

"I hope I'm not too late," she said to herself. She could still hear Ryoga's screams from outside.

Akane qickly opened the door with the dagger ready and charged into the night. Then something stopped her. The dagger felt like it was stuck in something. Then she looked up and into Ryoga's eyes. It was then that she realized that she had accidently stabbed him in the chest.

"OH my god Ryoga. I'm so sorry," cried Akane as she quickly pulled the dagger out of Ryoga's chest. Akane then tore off a piece of her shirt, exposing her midriff, and used it to try to stop the bleeding. All the while repeating the words, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

She then helped Ryoga to lie down on the floor to rest.

"Just hold tight Ryoga," cried Akane as she applied more pressure to the wound.

"I can't breathe Akane," wheezed Ryoga.

In all the commotion, neither Akane nor Ryoga realized where they were until it was too late.

"Remember me", laughed Kodachi as she suddenly pounded against the basement door causing it to open up just enough for her to reach out and grab Ryoga.

The next thing Akane knew, Ryoga was halfway in the basement and she was holding onto his legs. However even with all of Akane's strength, she wasn't able to hold onto Ryoga. It was all just happening so fast, Akane could barely think strait.

Ryoga screamed in terror as he was dragged into the darkness of the basement.

Akane qickly grabbed the shotgun from where Ryoga had dropped it and ran back to the basement, ready to rescue Ryoga.

She griped the gun tightly as she stepped toward the basement door. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

I can do this.

But as she got close to the door, she heard one final scream before a geyser of blood erupted from it. Akane could not help but scream herself as she was sprayed from head to toe in blood.

Akane stood there shaking until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

She looked over and found Ranma with a very sympathetic look.


	9. A Moment Alone

"We got to get that book Akane," said Ranma as he looked grimly at the basement door.

Akane looked at Ranma and smiled, "I know but there's one thing we still need to do."

* * *

Within seconds, Ranma and Akane were in the tool shed constructing something for Ranma's convenience.

Using several large steel rings and a blowtorch, they constructed a glove onto the chainsaw.

As soon as the glove cooled down from the torch, Ranma inserted his right stump and Akane quickly secured it using some rags from the shed.

Ranma smirked as he revved up the chainsaw.

"Ranma, would you mind," asked Akane as she held up her shotgun.

Then in one swift motion, Ranma sawed off most of the barrel of the gun.

Ranma looked at his new attachment and Akane looked at her sawed-off shotgun. In that moment, they both exclaimed, "Groovy."

* * *

With a heavy sigh, both teens removed the chains that were just barely holding the basement door closed. Akane quickly grabbed a flashlight from her bag and they cautiously descended down the stairs.

They were quick to spot a bloody skeleton that at one time was Ryoga. He was identifiable by the cloths that were still on him.

"What happened to the rest of him," wondered Ranma aloud.

"I don't think I wanna know," said Akane.

"Wait, Akane. Shine the light over there."

Akane shined the light over to where Ranma was pointing. There it was, the book, lying in a pile of dust. Something was wrong though. It should not be easy. Where was Kodachi?

That's when Ranma noticed the light suddenly drop. He looked back and saw a ribbon wrapped tightly around Akane's neck.

"Thanks for the snack," laughed Kodachi as pulled the ribbon tighter.

Ranma was quick to cut the ribbon and then he went for Kodachi. But his luck never did last long. He couldn't have been more than a foot away from her when the batteries in the flash light died.

"Of course something like that happens," scoffed Ranma as he swung his chainsaw around only to hit nothing.

"I'm sorry. I thought they were still good," said Akane.

The two fumbled around in the darkness for a few moments until they both came into contact with something.

"Ramna, please tell me that's you," said Akane as she pointed her gun to his chest.

"It's me, it's me," said Ranma franticly. "Quick, back to back."

Akane felt a familiar tingle in her spine as she pressed against Ranma's back. It was a good tingle.

Then it was suddenly gone and Akane felt nothing. That's when she heard Ranma screaming.

This was bad, she couldn't see a thing. Wait what was it Ranma tied to teach her once. Aura sensing, that was it. She could do that…kinda.

Akane closed her eyes, trying to widen her inner gaze.

Nothing.

Wait!

She felt something. It was warm, kind of like a flame and there was a dark cloud over it.

"I hope I know what I'm doing," said Akane as she fired several rounds at the dark cloud.

Akane smiled as she heard Kodachi scream. The next thing she knew, Ranma has revved up his chainsaw and thrust it inside Kodachi's stomach.

"I'll swallow your soul," yelled Kodachi as she spat blood everywhere.

"Swallow this," said Akane coldly as she walked up to Kodachi and shot her in the face.

Ranma removed the chainsaw from Kodachi and looked over at his blood-drenched fiancé. He couldn't explain it but she never seemed more beautiful to him then she was now.

"I see you," said Akane as she lowered her gun.

"I see you too," said Ranma as he let his own aura sense take over.

It was then that they realized how close they were to each other.

Akane could suddenly feel Ranma's breath on her face and her heart beat faster than ever.

"Should we be doing this right now, I mean all of our friends just died," Akane said nervously.

Then Ranma's remaining hand found its way around her waist. "We can't mourn forever," he said in his usual cocky self.

"That's true," said Akane as Ranma kissed her hard. It kind of hurt but it was a good pain. It wasn't long before she was kissing him back just as hard.

However all good things must come to an end. Akane broke the kiss, "shouldn't we be getting the book to dispel the darkness."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that," said Ranma with a frown as he turned off his chainsaw.

It was strange. After they had finally put down Kodachi, the basement didn't seem as dark. Naturally, this made getting the book easer. Both Ranma and Akane had large smiles on their faces the whole time.

Sure, this was very far from how either of them pictured getting together. However, at that moment neither of them cared. Nevertheless, Akane did have to remind herself of one thing.

If their possible future children asked how they got together, she would lie. She'd tell them they got together during college. That could work. Of course, it would all mean nothing if they didn't translate the passages first.

Akane and Ranma soon made their way back to the living room. Akane found herself flipping through the book, trying to make sense of the scribbling.

"I can't make heads or tails of this writing,"

"Look over here in the margins. The translations are written right there," said Ranma.

"That's convenient. Ok, the book says that once the first incantation is spoken, the evil will become a thing of the flesh. Then when the second incantation is spoken, a rift in time and space will open. Then we force the evil into the rift."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Doesn't it always"

Ranma and Akane shared a small laugh at Akane's joke. That's when Akane noticed that Ranma was holding something in his hand.

"Ranma, what are you holding," she asked.

"It's just a small gift I bought for you," replied Ranma nonchalantly.

Ranma had somehow managed to find the necklace he had bought for Akane. He had found it when they came back from the tool shed, lying in the dirt.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Ranma."

After Akane put the necklace on, Ranma became certain of one thing. This was the girl he was going to marry.

Soon after, Akane started reading the first incantation.

"Nosferatos alememnon conda".

* * *

Just to let everyone know, I might not have a chance to update next week. It is the holidays after all. So, happy holldays everyone. BTW, the next chapter will probobly be the last one.


	10. Hail to the King

So sorry. I meant to have this up several days ago but it totally slipped my mind. Anyway here's the last chapter.

* * *

As soon as Akane read the first Incantation, all the darkness that flooded the woods seemed to centralize right in front of the cabin.

Akane and Ranma quickly left the cabin to see what was going to happen. Before Akane could react, a small throwing spatula flew out of the darkness and struck her hand, causing her to drop the Necronomicon.

"What now," muttered Ranma?

That is when they started to hear familiar voices coming from the darkness.

The voices chanted in unison, "Now we honor the Necronomicon," over and over again.

Ranma and Akane gazed in horror as their demon ex-friends walked out of the darkness. Ranma shivered when he noticed that Shampoo still had her catlike form. Not only that but, Ryoga and Mousse shared animal attributes as well. Ryoga had grown boar-like tusk while Mousse had grown a pair of bat wings.

"Akane, grab the book and open the portal," said Ranma as he started revving up his chainsaw.

Unfortunately, the moment Akane reached down for the book, the demons attacked. Ranma and Akane were quickly surrounded. Ranma was facing Ukyo, Ryoga and Shampoo while Akane faced Kodachi, Mousse, and Tatewaki.

"I hope you have a plan Ranma," said Akane.

"Do I ever," replied Akane.

Ranma, Akane and the demons each waited for the other to make the first move.

Ryoga laughed, "You will never defeat all of us. We'll swallow your souls."

Ranma simply spit in his face, scoffing, "Come get some."

Ryoga quickly charged forward, attempting to gore Ranma on his tusk.

Ranma quickly dodged to the side, swiping at Ryoga with his chainsaw. A few seconds passed before a large gash suddenly appeared on Ryoga's shoulder.

"Ranma, head's up," called Akane as she dodged a flying kick from Ukyo.

"I got this," called Ranma as he turned around and jammed his chainsaw into Ukyo's gut. After several seconds, Ranma pulled the saw out and tossed Ukyo's limp body to the side.

Akane was about to take a shot at Tatewaki but she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to find Shampoo, gnawing at her. Akane quickly smashed Shampoo in the head with the butt of her gun several times, prompting the Amazon to let go. As Shampoo staggered back from the hit, Akane used the opening to shoot her in the face.

Before Akane could even catch her breath, she was forced to dodge an attack from Ryoga. Quickly, she jumped over him. When she landed, she looked up to find Mousse swooping down from the trees. Akane fired two shots, one hitting Mousse in the left wing. As Mousse fell, Ranma leapt up and sawed Mousse's head off.

The next thing Ranma knew, an arm grabbed him by the pigtail and slammed his face down to the ground. He heard Akane fire off a few rounds and the hand on his hair suddenly loosened. Ranma looked up to find Akane unloading another round into Ryoga who eventually fell over and didn't get back up.

Suddenly Kodachi leapt forward, kicking Akane in the back. As Akane fell forward, a gymnastics ribbon wrapped around her neck and started to tighten. Akane tried her hardest to get the ribbon off but she was starting to feel extremely lightheaded and her vision was blurring.

Ranma for the most part was surprised. Normally, Tatewaki Kuno would be nothing more than an annoyance. However, now that he was a demon, he was actually putting up a fight. Ranma found himself dodging strikes that were slicing trough trees, stone and anything else in their way. Ranma didn't want to do what he was about to do but, he had no choice.

Ranma moved in close, allowing Tatewaki to stab him in his right shoulder. Now that Tatewaki's weapon was out of the way, Ranma was able to get a clear strike at Tatewaki. Ranma made use of his opening by slicing Tatewaki in half through the waist. It was then that he saw Akane struggling.

Ranma quickly removed the wooden sword form his shoulder and threw it at Kodachi's ribbon. Akane breathed a sigh of relief as the ribbon loosened. However, it was not time to rest yet. As soon as Akane caught her breath, she looked to see that Kodachi was now on Ranma's back. Her legs were wraped around Ranma's torso and Kodachi had sunk her teeth into Ranma's shoulder.

Sadly, Ranma had a hard time getting her off with just one hand. Then he got an idea. Ranma ran backwards as fast as he could and slammed the demon gymnast into a tree. Kodachi let go and fell to the ground.

"Hey she-bitch, know one touches Ranma but me," said Akane before unloading a round into Kodachi's face.

"Can we end this now," said Ranma, while holding the Necronomicon in his hand.

Akane grabbed the book from Ranma and started to read when out of the corner of her eye, something moved. Reflexively, she shot it.

"Aww damn it, my hand," groaned Ranma. He looked with sorrow over what remained of his right hand. Lying next to it was the ceremonial dagger and it was pointed in Akane's direction.

"Sorry, but it was trying to kill me," said Akane, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, let's just finish what we started."

"Ok". Akane opened the book and quickly flipped to the right page, "Conda Conda Alamenon Nespiritos Demondos."

Out of the corner of Ranma's eye, he saw a small ball of light go by. Another soon followed. And then another and another before the woods were lit up. The lights gathered and started to swirl, forming a spiral shape. The spiral became a long tunnel that started to suck in everything in sight.

"Ok, all we have to do now is toss the demon bodies in the rift," yelled Akane.

"One problem, they're gone," shouted Ranma.

Suddenly, a gymnastics ribbon flew by and snatched the book from Akane. She looked in the direction the ribbon came from to find Kodachi still standing with large hole in her face.

Kodachi cackled one last time before tossing the book into the rift and letting herself be sliced in half by Ranma. After all, her job was done.

Unfortunately, even after the demon bodies were tossed inside the rift, it continued to swallow everything. The tool shed was gone, Mousse's car was gone, and the cabin was on its way.

"Akane, how do we turn it off," Yelled Ranma.

"How should I know? The book is gone", shouted Akane.

Ranma had an idea. It was the absolute worst idea.

"I hate to say this, but I'm going in after it. After all, it's a martial artist duty to stop things like this."

Akane suddenly clung to him, "You're not leaving me behind. Don't forget, I'm a martial artist too. Besides, how do you know you won't die in the rift."

"Just call it blind faith."

Ranma leaned down and kissed Akane. For all he knew, it could have been the last time. So hand in hand, they leapt into the rift. However quite frankly, if they had just waited another minute or two, they would have seen the rift close on its own. Life is funny that way.

* * *

"…That's how my wife and I saved the world," said Ranma to his boss.

"And yet you came back to work here," mocked the store manager.

"Well, not directly back. My wife and I were stuck in ancient times for a little while and we were worshiped like a king and queen. But that's a whole other story. Oh and I was also able to replace my lost hand." Ranma quickly held up his new hand that was made from a steel gauntlet and ancient magic.

"Just get back to work."

It was true. Upon returning home, Ranma and Akane were happily married. Granted they had only gotten back a week ago so the whole experience was still fresh in their minds. And just because they had almost died and defeated an army of darkness didn't mean that Ranma was out of Nabiki's debt.

So now, he was back to being a local S-Mart employee and working in the housewares department.

Ranma had just gotten done helping a customer when he heard a very sexy voice coming from behind him.

"You know that story about saveing the world. I think it's kinda cute," said Akane.

Ranma turned around to smile at his wife when suddenly; an evil wind blew through the store.

An old decaying woman soon leapt out from the electronics department, punching Ranma's boss in the face. She then ripped out one of TVs they hand on display and held it over Ranma's boss. The witch was about to bring the TV down on him with was suddenly blown from her hands. She looked over to see a tomboyish girl with a shot gun and a pigtailed boy with chainsaw for a hand.

"Lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store," yelled Ranma.

"Who the hell are you," cackled the witch.

"Names' Ranma, housewares."

"I'll swallow your soul"

"Come get some," said Akane.

It was like watching art. I mean if art was covered in blood and severed body parts. Ranma and Akane took the witch apart faster than anyone was able to keep up with. And before they knew it, the witch lay dead at their feet.

Sure they could have stayed in the past and even ruled as King and Queen. But in their own way they already were a king and queen.

Ranma gave his usual cocky smirk as he swept Akane off her feet.

"Hail to the king baby," he said as he planted a deep kiss on his wife.

* * *

I know I skipped army of darkness but I felt that it was time for this fic to come to it's end. Any way my next fic after this one will be a big one. The only clue as to what it will be about is that it will star the Ranma cast as "Teenagers with Attitudes."

Anyway, See you next time.


End file.
